El factor Hull
by Miyoko Nott
Summary: "Porque lo que ella entiende sobre el amor es la concepción shakesperiana de sufrir por ese sentimiento sin obtener nunca satisfacción alguna por él. Amar es un suicidio."


_**Disclaimer:**_Si a Bryan Elsley y a Jamie Brittain no se les hubiera ocurrido crear "Skins", yo no tendría en mente la idea de secuestrar a Chris y a Naomi y encerrarles en mi armario de por vida(?)

**Notas de la autora:**Hace algún tiempo que llevo barajando la idea de publicar nuevamente algo de esta serie. En concreto sobre Cass. Pero como mi Inspiración va y viene cuando le sale del(censurado)culo(no-censurado), pues no me sentía yo con la suficiente motivación para escribir algo sobre ella. Al final he necesitado estampar mi cabeza varias veces contra la pared(auch)para conseguir que la Inspiración volviera a mí. Y la verdad es que estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado de esta viñeta =)

**Aclaraciones:** El nombre del título viene de un psicólogo estadounidense que se propuso comprender el aprendizaje y motivación a través de las leyes científicas del comportamiento(conductismo). Él es Clark Leonard Hull, y me he basado en su teoría de "La reducción del impulso"para escribir esta viñeta. La teoría se basa en el desequilibrio interno de un sujeto que crea un estado de necesidad que hace aparecer el "impulso"que mueve al organismo para satisfacer esa necesidad.

Supongo que la única necesidad de Cass es la de ser querida, la de dejar de ser invisible para el resto del mundo, y para conseguirlo tiene unos métodos un poco _extraños_. Espero que os guste =)

* * *

** —El factor Hull—**

* * *

** "E**l suicidio no tiene "causas", pero sí existen factores que se asocian a él." No sabe dónde ni cuándo leyó esa frase, pero mientras introduce un pie en el agua tibia de la bañera, le da vueltas.

Sus padres están en el piso de arriba y sus gritos llegan hasta ella como si se lo estuvieran restregando por la cara. Como si ellos la estuvieran diciendo que lo que hacen no es _follar_, si no _hacer el amor_. Dos conceptos totalmente diferentes y que Cass es incapaz de entender. Porque lo que ella entiende sobre el amor es la concepción shakesperiana de sufrir por ese sentimiento sin obtener nunca satisfacción alguna por él.

Amar es un suicidio.

Suspira y cierra los ojos. Le viene a la cabeza el _Happy Birthday _que cantaba allá por los sesenta Marilyn Monroe al presidente de los Estados Unidos. Se imagina a sí misma con los labios pintados de un rojo carmesí brillante, con un vestido de lentejuelas dorado y ese peinado que sólo varios botes de laca podían sujetar y que tan de moda estaba en aquella época, mientras se mueve de forma sinuosa y canta con voz aterciopelada:

_Happy birthday Mr President. Happy birthday to you._

Hoy es su cumpleaños. Aunque nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de ello. Ni sus padres ni sus amigos. Tampoco es que importe. Al fin y al cabo, ella es invisible a los ojos de todas esas personas que deberían de quererla.

Quizás debería predicar con el ejemplo de Monroe y tomar una gran cantidad de barbitúricos hasta tener una sobredosis. Puede que de esa forma alguien notara su presencia, se diera cuenta de que ella existe, que está ahí. Aunque, para entonces, ya estaría muerta. ¿Sus padres llorarían su pérdida?¿Sus amigos se sentirían culpables?

Niega con la cabeza y comienza a frotarse el cuerpo con la esponja. Seguramente, ninguno se sentiría mal consigo mismo por su muerte. Ni siquiera ahora que está viva, pero con una huelga de hambre indefinida, sus padres notan la desesperación que la consume por dentro. Para sus padres es sólo una fase, que ya comerá algún día, que las sesiones con los psicólogos y médicos lograran que su hija vuelva en sí y se deje de tonterías. Y mientras que Cass vaya a terapia, ellos pueden estar tranquilos en su mundo de pinturas y sexo.

Lo mismo ocurre con sus amigos. Mientras ellos engullen como animales sus platos a rebosar de comida en la cafetería, entre anécdotas y risas, ninguno se para a pensar por qué el plato de Cass sigue lleno. Ninguno se fija en cómo va ella vaciando el plato, tirando la comida al suelo o a la basura.

Exceptuando a...Sid.

Cass abre los ojos y se agarra a los laterales de la bañera. Coge aire y se hunde en la bañera, sin cerrar los ojos. Sid si se preocupa por ella y si se ha dado cuenta de las cosas que hace. Y son esos momentos en los que están ambos solos y él murmura _"Yo sí me preocupo por ti"_, que Cass cree entender lo que es el amor. Pero el amor de verdad, del que sus padres hablan.

Se incorpora, respirando con dificultad y con el corazón apunto de salírsele del pecho. Pero luego aparece Michelle y Sid clava sus ojos en ella y en nadie más. Y, entonces, el amor vuelve a ser algo doloroso para Cass, algo inalcanzable.

Amar es un suicidio.

Sale de la bañera y se cubre el cuerpo con una toalla antes de salir del baño. Por mucho que lo intente, por mucho que se esfuerce en no probar bocado alguno o en empastillarse hasta perder la conciencia de sí misma, no consigue llamar la atención de aquellos a los que quiere. No consigue saborear lo que es el amor puro ni el amor maternal y paternal. No lo consigue.

Se recoge el pelo en una coleta y justo cuando está poniéndose un vestido, alguien llama a la puerta de su casa. Su rostro cambia en un segundo: pasa de una mueca amargada a una sonrisa radiante, típica de Cassie. Esa sonrisa que sólo es una fachada que oculta lo que realmente siente.

Baja las escaleras de dos en dos, dando saltitos como si fuera una niña pequeña, y abre la puerta:Sid está allí, con las gafas torcidas, el pelo despeinado y una camiseta que está segura que lleva tres días sin quitarse. Tiene un peluche en las manos, uno al que se le cae el botón que tiene por ojo. Cassie amplía su sonrisa.

—Hola, Sid —saluda—. Oh, vaya, guao. Qué sorpresa, no esperaba verte.

—Ya es que...—Sid baja la vista y se revuelve el pelo, nervioso. Se le van a caer las gafas en cualquier momento, y eso a Cassie le resulta gracioso—. Me he acordado de que era tu cumpleaños y...bueno, quería darte esto.

Le enseña el futuro peluche tuerto y sonríe tímidamente. Cassie le mira durante un rato, dubitativa, antes de coger el peluche y abrazarlo.

—Guay —murmura ella.

—Sí —Sid da un paso hacia atrás, haciendo un amago de querer irse y susurra:— Feliz cumpleaños, Cass.

Pero antes de que pueda irse, ella se adelanta y le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico se ponga colorado en cuestión de segundos.

—Gracias, Sid.

Cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella, con el peluche entre sus brazos. Sid es un tonto, un tonto enamorado de Michelle que sólo consigue hacerle daño a ella haciendo gestos como el que acaba de hacer ahora. Es un tonto, pero es el tonto al que quiere.

Y si amar es un suicidio, Cass tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello. Porque, por primera vez en su vida, alguien se da cuenta de su presencia en el mundo y no piensa renunciar a ello porque sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos. Mientras él siga viéndola y siga preocupándose por ella, le da igual cuanto tenga que sufrir.


End file.
